


A Little Love

by TisBee



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ann comforts, F/F, Gay, Gaybies, I need help, It’s gay and it’s angsty, Lesbian, Lesbians unite, Minimal editing, anne is an established gay, anne is sad, damn them, goddamnit, i have no idea what this is, i love them, its so angsts whoops, making my wife Anne sad, marian is a good sister, stupid old ladies, well Ann’s a gayby, yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Anne is tired. So tired. Luckily, Ann and Marian are there to comfort her. She thinks she’ll be ok. And maybe she will.





	A Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I love Gentleman Jack  
> Quick thing, I’ve only seen the first episode (damn you Britain) so stuff might be wrong sorry about that

A Little Love  
Ann watched Anne from the other side of the room, smiling with pure joy. How she deserved a woman so beautiful she looked like an angel was beyond her. Anne truly deserved the world, and sometimes she wondered if maybe she would move onto someone better. 

Ann remembered the first time they’d met. She had been 18, confused about who she loved, who she liked and everyone in between. And then she’d met Anne and she’d been so sure. 

She was so smart, Ann always marvelled at how she was so clear about what she wanted and when she wanted it, knew exactly what to do, even in the most dire of situations. She was so in love with her, even from that first day.

Her aunt finally left the room, and for once, Ann went forward first, capturing her lovers lips in a flurry of desperate desire. Anne pulled away with little gasp, her mouth a round oh, eyes wide. “Hello.” She said quietly.  
“Hello.” Ann giggled. “I love you.”  
Anne’s face split into a beautiful grin, “I love you too.” She leant forward and kissed her gently. They were so close together, Ann was almost overwhelmed by her. Anne gasped and kissed the tip of her nose, Ann almost on top of her, when the door suddenly opened.

They were apart in an instant glancing awkwardly at each other. It was only Ann’s aunt coming back in. She had forgotten her mirror (of all the things, Ann thought) and then left, glaring at Anne. Maybe she hadn’t guessed what had been happening, but she sure as hell didn’t approve of her whatever she presented herself as.

Too unladylike, too brash, too manly, inappropriate, strange, girls always told to stay away from her, not safe. Not normal. 

Anne could barely stand it anymore.

When she left, they both stood there for a few seconds, and Ann stuck her tongue out at the closed door, and turned back to Anne, expecting her to be smiling her beautiful smile, unshaken just like always.

But she was sat heavily on the couch, silent tears running down her cheeks. Ann ran towards her and pulled Anne’s head on her chest. Usually, it was the other way round, but this time Ann comforted Anne instead. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong?” She asked softly.  
Anne laughed humourlessly, wiping away tears. “I don’t want to be a freak. I’m tired of it. I can’t keep hiding who I am. I’m tired of having to be strong, make the right decisions. Why’s it always me? Why must everyone look down on me? Why do I have to keep going even after-“ she cut herself off, sitting up. Ann stared at her, stroking her soft hair.  
“Oh Anne, I’m so sorry. You are the best person I know. What did I ever do to deserve you?”  
“What did you ever do to deserve me? I think you’ve got it all wrong.” Anne chuckled.

Ann now leant over her, their foreheads pressed together. Anne smiled, and her hand was entangled in Ann’s hair, the other hand having claimed Ann’s. 

Ann’s other hand was pressed up against her chest, and she kissed her forehead. Anne caught her chin and gently brought it down to kiss her on the lips.

Ann fell asleep first, a peaceful smile on her face, curled up against Anne in her bed. Anne lay awake, cursing herself for the day. She couldn’t just break down every time she felt like it. She had to be strong.

She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to go to sleep, dreaming of a world where she could be loved for who she was, where she didn’t have to hide. Where she could shout her love for Ann from the rooftops, where she could marry whoever she liked. 

Then it twisted. Hands torn apart, crying, sobbing, Anne woke with a start, gasping, Ann next to her, holding her in her arms. “Anne! Anne, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Ann soothed.  
Anne sagged against her. “I’m so tired.” She mumbled into her chest.  
“It’s ok. I’m here.” She said.

Anne marched back to her carriage. She couldn’t afford to show weakness. She turned back to Ann suddenly, seeing her standing awkwardly in the doorway of the house. She smiled lovingly, and hitched up her skirt, climbing in a somewhat unladylike way into the carriage. 

She watched as Ann waved at her and smiled, pretending that nothing at all had happened, just a simple, happy meeting with friends.

The ride was short, and quiet, Anne silently mulling over her thoughts and feelings. She didn’t know how to describe it. She was… sad. She wanted Ann. So much. She almost thought that she couldn’t live without her. This was always how it went. She got too attached, and always had to let go. 

She was sick of being the throwaway lover. No one truly cared about her. But she would do anything for her. She would protect her at all costs, from anything. 

The carriage came to a stop with a jolt and she was almost lurched forward, but managed to keep herself in her seat.

She allowed herself to be helped down, and wandered absentmindedly towards the house. She saw Marian stand up and walk steadily to meet her. She rolled her eyes, and walked faster towards the door. 

“Anne! Where have you been? Of course, with your friend Ann Walker.” She sighed. Anne stared at her, a metre away, and burst into silent tears. “Hey! Anne! What’s wrong? What happened? Come in, come tell me.”  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She gasped, once they were inside, in an empty room.  
“Tell me what happened. Did Miss Walker hurt you?” Marian asked gently, fearing the worst.  
Anne pulled away suddenly, all tears gone. “No! Of course not.” She sighed and looked away, shaking her head. “I’m sick of everyone looking at me in disdain.” She said quietly.

Marian just gazed at her for a second, then pulled her into a hug, Anne’s face buried into her shoulder. They stood there for a while, just standing there, swaying slightly.

Anne sighed, and pulled away. “I’m going up to my room. I shan’t be taking dinner.” She said, and walked off, slightly shakily.

She sat on her bed, sinking into it, diary in hand. She held her pen, hovering across the page, at a loss as to what to write. 

There was a knock at the door, and a hesitant voice called in. “Miss Walker for you, ma’am.”  
“Send her up, please.” Anne ran a tired hand through her disheveled hair. It was loose around her neck, and she played with it absently, waiting for Ann to come up.

Sure enough, there was another knock, and Ann came into the room, and smiled.

“Hello Anne. Are you ok?” She asked.  
“As long as I’m with you.” Anne replied, and kissed her gently.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah that was that... that was so much fun to write.  
> There might be a second chapter... but who knows


End file.
